Signify
by Nyuu D
Summary: Olhando diretamente nos olhos da navegadora, Zoro encontra-se divagando sobre seus sentimentos por ela e decide que é hora de enfrentá-los. :: ZoNami


One Piece (c) Oda Eiichiro, ou seja, DEUS

Up and Up (c) Relient K

Zoro e Nami são um casal fofo, independente do que achem #falomesmo, e apesar de eu ser ZoSan e acreditar neles, eu gosto de ZoNami... E gostei muito de fazer essa fic.

Espero que quem leia goste também. :3

* * *

_Yesterday was not quite what it could've been  
As were most of all the days before  
But I swear today with every breath I'm breathing in  
I'll be trying to make it so much more_

_Cause it seems I get so hung up on  
The history of what's gone wrong  
That the hope of a new day is sometimes hard to see  
But I'm finally catching on to it  
Yeah, the past is just a conduit  
And the light there at the end is where I'll be_

Zoro acordou. Naturalmente, sem qualquer tipo de força próxima ou algo assim. Simplesmente abriu os olhos quando se deu conta que não estava mais embalado naquele sono profundo. Piscou-os várias vezes. Estava com as costas apoiadas à lateral da escada perto do balanço do convés do Sunny.

E naquele balanço, estava Nami, delicadamente sentada sobre a madeira e segurando as cordas que as sustentavam. Os olhos doces e castanhos olhavam para Zoro e apesar de ela não sorrir, seus olhos definitivamente sorriam.

Eles sustentaram os olhares. E permanecerem assim.

O Sunny não estava silencioso, isso dificilmente acontecia, porém, estavam em um lugar reservado naquele exato momento; não havia qualquer outro membro com eles. Mesmo Sanji estava longe de Nami, o que era algo particularmente raro, assim pensava Zoro.

O espadachim deixava-se pensar na quantidade de oportunidades que teve de compreender seus sentimentos por aquela ruiva temperamental. O porquê de ficar tão aborrecido com Sanji e aquela mania que ele tinha de paparicá-la o tempo inteiro. Inicialmente sua cabeça procurava convencê-lo de que era apenas para atormentar a vida do cozinheiro, mas... Não podia ser somente isso.

E convencer a si mesmo de uma ideia tão confusa quanto aquela era uma dificuldade sem tamanho para Zoro. Até ele compreender como sentia ciúme da navegadora... Foi tempo.

Ele queria contar para ela. Queria mesmo. Só que nunca foi bom com as palavras. E diante dela, sempre acabava travando. Nami podia ser tão assustadora naquele sentido quanto quando ficava irritada com ele. Era uma questão de insegurança. Zoro não compreendia o porquê de ter uma força incomensurável na hora de lutar contra um inimigo, de proteger seus nakamas— de _protegê-la_, mas não conseguia abrir a boca para falar palavras tão simples e densas como as que resumiriam seus sentimentos pela ruiva.

E os dias passavam, passavam, e ele não conseguia dizer.

Mas por algum motivo, acreditava que Nami tinha consciência do que corria através de suas veias e batia forte no peito. Não era sangue, nem o coração. Era o sentimento que estes carregavam.

Quando ela lhe piscava os doces olhos, Zoro acreditava.

Mesmo assim, era tão difícil...

Como conquistar o coração daquela mulher? Nami era tão complicada. Zoro perguntava-se se seria mais simples lidar com ela caso pudesse oferecer a ela todo o tesouro do mundo, todo o dinheiro que ela quisesse... Mas oferecer isso em troca de amor lhe parecia muito amargo. Ele não gostaria de viver com esse sentimento o resto da vida; um amor comprado era o que ele menos desejava.

E era mais um motivo para ele se esforçar o máximo possível para conseguir enxergar-se com ela.

Mentira. Ele se enxergava com ela.

Porém, os meios é que ficavam enevoados. Como confessaria a ela seus sentimentos, _como? _Achar que ela sabia não era o bastante, Nami tinha que saber realmente, sem qualquer tipo de dúvida ou questionamentos. E ela por algum acaso aceitaria?

Afinal, ele só acreditava que ela sabia. Acreditar nem sempre é um fato real.

Veja Deus. Zoro nunca acreditou em Deus. Mas havia tantas pessoas que acreditavam; nem por isso ele existia, certo? E era assim que dirigia seus pensamentos.

Nami suspirou, os lábios que aparentavam tanta maciez, separaram-se por um instante para que o ar lhe escapasse por eles. Zoro piscou os olhos escuros para ela.

Era tão linda. Tão fantasticamente maravilhosa. Aqueles cabelos ruivos e macios, curtinhos e delicados, embrulhando-lhe a face que Zoro sabia ser o maior de seus presentes.

E dessa vez, era uma certeza. Ele sabia que era.

O que Zoro queria realmente era mergulhar naquela sensação maravilhosa de olhar para ela, afogar-se para sempre, sentir-se sufocar, que cada pouquinho daquele enorme sentimento o preenchesse cada pequeno espaço vazio... E queria ser correspondido por ela. Queria que ela sentisse a mesma coisa. Para Nami saber como era ser inundado, numa enxurrada de amor e paixão – que ele sabia, jamais seriam a mesma coisa –, ser envolto por eles o resto de seus dias.

Mas não adiantava apenas desejar e jamais falar realmente o que sentia.

E chegava à mesma pergunta: _como_ falar o que sentia?!

_Cause I'm on the up and up  
I'm on the up and up  
And I haven't given up  
Given up on what  
I know I'm capable of  
Yeah, I'm on the up and up  
Yeah, there's nothing left to prove  
Cause I'm just trying to be  
A better version of me  
For you_

Mas tudo bem. Ele não podia desistir antes mesmo de tentar.

Nami piscou os olhos e ergueu um tantinho as sobrancelhas, mostrando para Zoro que gostaria de saber o que ele estava pensando naquele momento, olhando-a tão profundamente.

Zoro respirou e pensou que adoraria dizer tudo para ela. Tudo.

Dizer como adorava quando ela ria. Adorava quando ela dançava, quando andava, quando respirava— droga, queria dizer a ela que adorava simplesmente olhar para ela, por qualquer motivo que fosse. Mesmo quando ela estava completamente aborrecida e prestes a matar a ele e Sanji, quando resolviam criar alguma desavença idiota.

Dizer como sentia vontade de descobrir cada canto do corpo dela, conhecê-la a cada ínfimo pedaço, beijar cada canto de seu corpo e fazê-la sentir-se a mulher mais amada do mundo.

Dizer como gostaria de descobrir, também, o que ela escondia por trás daquele rosto de mulher independente e durona, onde ele sabia ocultar-se aquela menina apaixonada, e de certa forma, frágil, que ela escondia de Zoro com tanto vigor. Não pensava nos momentos de luta ou algo assim, mas no cotidiano de verdade. Ela era sempre uma figura tão segura de si...

Queria dizer como a amava e queria que ela sentisse o mesmo por ele.

E assim ele queria ser mais forte. Tanto para poder proteger sua promessa àquela que tornou-se seu objetivo, quanto para proteger aquela que agora amava.

E queria ser forte porque sabia que ela precisava disso. Mesmo que houvesse outros para protegê-la – Luffy, Sanji, até mesmo Usopp quando realmente queria, e todos os demais – a questão não era facilitar ou não. Para ele, protegê-la era questão de honra. Tanto por ela ser uma mulher, como ele protegeria Robin se fosse necessário, mas porque perdê-la seria como ver sua própria alma esvair-se, partida em milhões de pedaços, impossíveis de serem reconstituídos.

Nami soltou as cordinhas do balanço e apoiou os cotovelos nos próprios joelhos despidos. Entretanto, os olhos escuros de Zoro não desviaram dos dela. Permaneceu firme, fitando-a com um ar de apreciação, embora não muito evidente em seu rosto enrijecido.

Zoro bocejou e Nami sacudiu a cabeça negativamente um pouquinho. Sem querer, deixou escapar um sorriso de seus lábios.

Os olhos recentemente umedecidos por causa do bocejo a olharam curiosos.

Perguntava-se também se ela se irritava com o fato de ele dormir demais, beber demais e ser muito temperamental. Tinha a parte de perder-se até em linha reta, mas Zoro não admitia que tinha esse _pequeno_ defeito. Mas o que ele poderia fazer quanto a isso, não é mesmo? Se fosse para estarem juntos, ela teria que aceitar tudo nele assim como ele aceitava o fato de ela ser mercenária, manipuladora e mandona.

Mas tudo isso, ele aceitava sem problemas. Defeitos fazem parte das pessoas, e assim como ele amava tudo o que ela tinha de bom, teria que amar o outro lado da mesma forma.

_To be prosperous would not require much of me  
You see, contentment is all that it entails  
To be content with where I am, and getting where I need to be  
And moving past the past where I have failed_

Nami levantou-se do balanço. Ela caminhou lentamente pela pouca grama que os separava e agachou-se diante dele. Zoro acomodava-se em lótus ali, com as mãos atrás da cabeça para amaciar um pouco o local onde ela se encostava.

Perguntou-se se ela queria dizer algo ou talvez fazer alguma coisa, mas ao contrário, ela apenas permaneceu agachada ali, olhando para ele com os braços cruzados sobre as pernas.

Nos instantes seguintes, novamente os dois permaneceram em silêncio e olhando um para o outro, pacientemente aguardando que o outro talvez iniciasse uma conversa, ou saísse dali sem dizer qualquer palavra, como vinha acontecendo bastante. Zoro dormia em algum canto do Sunny, e quando percebia, Nami estava sentada perto dele, acompanhada de um livro, um copo de suco ou, às vezes, de mãos vazias, como naquele exato momento.

E assim ele cogitava o fato de ela estar ali apenas para estar perto dele.

Só que era tão fácil criar hipóteses. Era tão homem com tudo o que vivia, por que não podia ser mais corajoso para enfrentá-la? Tinha tanto medo assim da rejeição?

Sua cabeça tombou um pouco para o lado enquanto novamente analisava-lhe os traços e enchia seu peito com aquela beleza estonteante. Aspirando o ar ele poderia sentir o cheiro fresco e cítrico que ela exalava. Fechou os olhos para deixar aquele aroma invadir seus sentidos por um único instante, mas fingiu bocejar novamente.

Quando voltou a olhá-la, Nami sorria com os lábios cerrados.

Tinha que tomar coragem.

Tanto quanto estufava o peito de forma orgulhosa para enfrentar seus inimigos, e prazerosa ao sentir o cheiro que tinha a navegadora, tinha que estufar o peito com coragem para enfrentar aquele sentimento que o assolava. E assim saber como seria seu futuro.

Era importante para ele. Saber como seria o amanhã. Por isso remoia-se tanto.

Baixou as mãos da cabeça e tirou as costas da madeira. Seu rosto aproximou-se alguns centímetros a mais do dela, não foi nada de mais, mas o suficiente para o peito palpitar.

Era tão fácil peitar um milhão de inimigos, qual o problema de abrir seu coração para ela?

Olhou-a firmemente nos olhos e uma de suas mãos ergueram-se lentamente, almejando pelo toque naquele rosto delicado e perfeito.

Nami não se moveu. Apenas ficou olhando para ele.

Zoro hesitou por um instante. A mão ficou parada no ar, no meio do caminho para alcançá-la. A navegadora piscou e olhou a mão do rapaz por uns segundos antes de retornar a encará-lo.

Ficaram assim até o espadachim finalmente aproximar um pouco mais e tocar-lhe a bochecha com a ponta dos dedos, sentindo uma onda de calor e eletricidade correr pelo braço, espalhando-se por todo o restante do corpo. Chegou até a mexer o ombro discretamente com um arrepio.

A mão escorregou lentamente pelo rosto, colocando uma mecha de cabelo alaranjado para trás da orelha de Nami, e em seguida, segurá-la com as mãos na curva do pescoço para o rosto, os dedos engalfinhados nos fios ruivos.

Apertou os lábios por um segundo antes de as palavras tentarem subir pela garganta.

– Nami, eu...

Ele hesitou. Ela sorriu.

– Eu sei, seu idiota.

Uma ruga de confusão surgiu entre as sobrancelhas de Zoro enquanto ele olhava para ela. As imaculadas bochechas branquinhas dela adquiriam um tom rosado adorável. Ela desviou o olhar.

E ele então conseguiu digerir a informação.

Ela _sabia_. Ela _sempre soube._

E assim, Zoro sorriu também. Primeiro com os lábios fechados, um pouco incerto, mas depois, alargou o sorriso, iluminando seu rosto dourado de sol.

Mexeu um pouco a cabeça para alcançar o olhar dela e Nami voltou a encará-lo.

Quando conseguiu captar o olhar dela novamente, Zoro ergueu a outra mão e tocou-lhe do outro lado da face, suavemente. Uma sensação muito diferente vinda de um homem como ele. Sempre tão direto. Tão decidido.

Mas agora ele apenas queria deliciar-se com aquele toque.

As pequenas mãos subiram para alcançar as dele, e seguraram-se às enormes mãos douradas do espadachim. Ela encolheu os ombros de leve num gesto do mais puro carinho, os dedos entrelaçaram-se e ela baixou as mãos dele para seus joelhos.

Instantes depois, ela o liberava. Ergueu o braço e estalou um tapa no ombro dele.

Zoro novamente viu-se confuso, massageando o local atingido embora não tivesse doído realmente.

– Como se atreve a demorar tanto? – Ela resmungou baixinho, mas alto o bastante para ele ouvir.

Zoro sorriu, e num movimento rápido, derrubou Nami em seu colo. Soltou-a momentaneamente pra então fechar os braços em torno da cintura fina daquele corpo perfeito, sustentando-a pelas costas, como se segura uma criança. Afundou o rosto nos cabelos dela, o aroma cítrico tomando conta de todos os seus sentidos, o inebriando completamente.

Era muito melhor do que ele pensou.

Estava sentindo-se tão seguro agora. Ela o correspondia. Isso era tudo o que importava para Zoro naquele momento.

Quando se afastaram, a ruiva levou os braços para circundar o pescoço do rapaz e eles se olharam de perto – muito mais perto do que jamais fizeram.

Ela ergueu os pés e começou a balançá-los delicadamente no ar, pendurada nele. O espadachim curvou-se para alcançar-lhe os lábios e ela jogou a cabeça para trás, rindo baixinho quando ele tocou a boca em seu pescoço.

Beijou-a suavemente ali e foi subindo pelo queixo lentamente até ela finalmente ceder, baixar a cabeça e eles voltarem a se encarar por pequenos instantes.

Foi o suficiente para atraírem-se e selarem os lábios finalmente num beijo cheio de urgência e paixão, diferente da brincadeira à qual Nami o submetia.

Um beijo que certamente fez o coração de certo espadachim entrar em desespero no peito, batendo com força.

A sensação daquele sentimento espalhar-se pelas veias, bombeado pelo coração como sangue, o enchia de tanto calor e alegria que poderia morrer agora.

Mentira, não poderia.

Ele não queria mais ficar longe dela. Nunca mais.

Ela sabia. Sempre soube.

E sempre saberia. Ele não a deixaria esquecer.

_For you never cease to supply me  
With what I need for a good life  
So when I'm down I'll hold my hand up high  
'Cause you're the reason why, yeah you're why..._


End file.
